Tortuous Intent
by Sukoto-chan
Summary: Deidara's tricks are getting old to Itachi, and he's getting pissed. Torture is his game, and Deidara's trying to play dirty. Rated M for naughty reasons


Itachi sighed. He was bored as all Hell. The Uchiha flipped himself so he was laying on his back on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Dei-chan, stop playing with your stupid clay and get over here." Itachi growled.

"It's not stupid, un! It's art!"

"I don't care if it's Buddha himself, get over here."

"Fine, un..." The blond sighed, standing up from his desk and walking over to Itachi. "What is it, yeah?"

"We haven't had fun in a while," Itachi answered huskily, pulling Deidara down in a kiss.

Deidara smirked into the kiss. 'I'm gonna have more fun than ever before...' The blond slipped himself into Itachi's lap, grinning from ear to ear.

Itachi narrowed is eyes at Deidara. The blond had one of his "eatshit" smiles on, and that was never a good sign. This blond wasn't dumb.

"Well, un? Are we going to start or not?" Deidara purred, his big grin still plastered on his face.

"That grin won't be there for long." Itachi growled.

'Oh yes it will.' Deidara thought. But he knew if his plan would work he'd have to keep an act up. He replaced his grin with a pout. "What are you going to do, yeah?"

Itachi smirked. "Once I'm done with you, you won't be able to walk for a month," He said, sliding his hands up the back of Deidara's fishnet shirt.

Deidara shivered slightly, Itachi didn't exactly have warm hands.

"But I have a mission tomorrow, un." Deidara protested weakly.

"I'll just tell Leader-sama that you won't be going on that mission with Sasori then." Itachi chuckled as he started to kiss and nip at Deidara's neck.

Deidara moaned quietly, rolling his head back to give Itachi more access to his neck.

Itachi bit down hard, as the blond cried out. He lapped at the blood that was trickling down Deidara's neck.

"Ohhh, Itachi, un!" Deidara moaned.

"Heh..." Itachi chuckled, pulling Deidara's fishnet shirt over his head. "Such a delicious body, and its all mine."

Deidara moaned loudly, tightening Itachi's pants even more.

"Pleasure me, and maybe I'll fuck you." Itachi whispered huskily in Deidara's ear.

Deidara quickly ripped Itachi's shirt off, and started to take his own pants off. As soon as the blond had his pants off, he slid a hand down his boxers, which was a tent, practically.

"Hurry up." Itachi growled.

The blond pushed his boxers down, kicking them off his feet.

The raven haired man pulled Deidara to his knees, then pushing his own pants and boxers down all in one go.

Without a word, Deidara took Itachi's length into his mouth, letting his palm mouths lick up and down the Uchiha's shaft.

Itachi let out a groan of approval, pushing down on the blond's head and tangling his fingers in the golden locks.

"Oh, Kami, yes, so close...just like that, Dei-chan." Itachi moaned.

Deidara pulled back.

Itachi looked at him with a pissed face.

"Why did you stop?" He growled.

"I want you to come inside me, un." Deidara purred, nuzzling Itachi's groin.

"I said if you pleased me I might fuck you." Itachi snapped.

"Aww, Ita-kun loves me, un?" Deidara giggled, nuzzling Itachi's groin again.

"Ita-kun loves you, idiot."

Deidara placed himself neatly on Itachi's lap, gripping the Uchiha's hardened length.

"Haa..." The blond moaned, guiding Itachi's member into himself.

Itachi groaned in pleasure. Deidara was so tight, hot, and damp inside.

"Nnngh!" Deidara moaned, pushing himself down completely on Itachi.

"Should I lay you on your back?" Itachi asked, he sounded like he cared, surprisingly enough.

"N-no, un. J-just let me move." Deidara murmured. The blond pulled himself off Itachi's member, and thrust himself back down. "Ahhh!!"

Itachi bit down on his tongue to keep himself from crying out in ecstasy. The Uchiha slid his hands so he was gripping Deidara by the hips.

"Can we go a bit faster, perhaps?" Itachi whispered in the blond's ear.

"Un."

Itachi pushed the blond down on his erect length, earning a cry of pain from Deidara. He pulled the blond up again, only to push him back down.

Deidara slowly picked up pace, bouncing himself on the Uchiha's lap, moaning loudly.

Itachi had almost had it. He was being pushed passed that line of absolute bliss.

"Ahhh, one minute, un. Just one minute." Deidara moaned, pulling himself off of Itachi's lap and lying next to him.

Itachi let out a guttural growl. The blond had pulled away just as he was about to come.

"Ok, un." Deidara panted, groaning and pulling himself back in Itachi's lap. He hissed as he guided the Uchiha's member into his entrance. But Deidara had to suppress his grin, his plan was now in action.

Itachi thrust upwards weakly, trying to get more of the sexy blond above him. He could barely keep up with Deidara's energetic bounces. The Uchiha could feel himself heating up and reaching his end, yet again.

"Ohh, wait...un...just wait..." Deidara moaned, again, pulling away from Itachi.

Just then, it hit Itachi.

The blond was playing with him. Deidara knew he needed to be inside someone to release, and he was using it to his advantage.

He knew if he didn't stop this he wouldn't get to come. This was pure torture.

"Come back over here you little brat." Itachi snarled.

Deidara shyly crawled over to the Uchiha, a finger to his lip.

Itachi pinned Deidara down, hands above his head.

"I'm tired of your little game, this ends now." Itachi growled. The raven haired man spread the blond's legs, and roughly thrust into him.

Deidara cried out, throwing his head back in pleasure.

Itachi pounded into him, almost animalistically, bringing the blond into a hot, feverish kiss as he did so.

Deidara gasped as the Uchiha found his prostate, and he started rocking towards Itachi's forceful thrusts, moaning loudly. The blond came, and screamed his lover's name.

Itachi grunted, as Deidara's walls contracted around him, and came hard inside the blond. The Uchiha slid out, and laid next to Deidara, pulling the covers of his bed up over them.

"Now listen. I love you, but I hate your games. Got it?" Itachi growled, and kissed the blond on the lips.

Deidara giggled, and nodded, snuggling closer to Itachi.

"And I love my evil weasel, un!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I feel naughty!

Deidara: omg smex, un!!

Itachi:...


End file.
